NALU
by alex-halcyon
Summary: All things NALU! Most recent update, Fiery Hearts (First Daughter Story) Part 5 & a new Boyfriend/Girlfriend one-shot.
1. The Piggy-Back Ride

**Prompt:** Lucy gives Natsu a piggy-back ride.

* * *

 **1: The Piggy-Back Ride**

Lucy was staggering, each step she took felt like she was getting closer and closer to the ground. Sweat dripped from her forehead and ran down the back of her neck.

"Oh god," Lucy whimpered. "So heavy."

"Oi," Natsu said indignately. "I'm not heavy."

Lucy grumbled something under her breath and continued trying to walk under the weight of Natsu on her back. She felt her arms slowly dying as they tried to hold him up. It was all Cana's fault. Stupid Cana, stupid bet. Stupid Natsu. If only she had been able to swallow that whiskey with a straight face. And why did it have to be Natsu? Why couldn't she have had to piggyback Levy? Or Wendy? It had to be Natsu, he had to walk into the guild at that moment.

"I heard that, Luce," Natsu said. He leaned down, so he was pressing his chest on her back and speaking in her ear. It made her feel uncomfortable, and her eart beat fast as she felt all his muscles on her back. "And you are way heavier than I am," he said. She could hear him grinning.

Lucy stopped. Her legs were shaking from her weight of her companion, and her arms were about to give out, but now she was mad. That idiot, he thought he was so smart, didn't he? She dropped him to the ground and stormed off, rubbing life back into her arms as she went.

"Ow! Wait, Lucy!" Natsu called after her.

Lucy kept walking and sat underneath a tree, drawing her knees up to her chest and resting her head on her knees.

"Aw, come on, Luce, don't be grumpy," Natsu said. "It's not my fault you eat so much."

"YOU EAT MORE THAN ME!"

Natsu shrugged, "Yeah, but my metabolism is super fast."

Lucy glared at her pink haired friend, who was grinning down at her.

"Come on, Luce," Natsu said, holding his hand down to her. "I'll carry you now, okay?"

Lucy hesitated for a moment, and then reached out her hand to Natsu. He gripped it tight and yanked her hard off the ground. With a shriek, Lucy flew though the air before Natsu swung her so that she was on his back.

"Oomph," she breathed as she landed.

Natsu turned his head with a slight grin. "You ready, Luce?" He said.

Lucy's eyes widened with anticipation, nervousness and excitement. She wrapped her legs around his waist, held onto her arms around his neck and put her head into the nook of Natsu's neck. She felt him shiver a little, and grinned.

"Ready," she said.

With a faint blush on both their cheeks, Natsu and Lucy raced around the park, laughing with one another. Lucy didn't want the day to end.


	2. Fiery Hearts : Part One

**Prompt:** Natsu is Lucy's bodyguard

* * *

 **2: The Bodyguard and the First Daughter – Part One**

Natsu relaxed as they drove through the gates of the White House. He held the door open for the girl he was protecting and waited for her to get out before shutting it behind her. He turned and followed her inside. Once they were inside, Natsu assumed a passive face and scanned the room, looking for unlikely potential threats inside one of the safest buildings in Washington and followed Lucy, trying to ignore the people that were stopping and staring, like this wasn't a regular occurrence.

They all looked at the blonde he was protecting, the First Daughter, and whispered behind their hands. He saw Lucy's shoulders sag as she saw it too. Natsu wanted to reach out to her, but it wasn't his job to talk to her, it was his job to protect her and no one could do it better than him.

He had been on Lucy's detail for six months and had spoken only eight words to her in that time.

"I'm Secret Service Agent Natsu Dragneel," and "Yes, ma'am."

Her other guards were his old classmate Gray Fullbuster, an ice-cold prick that Natsu grudgingly respected and their terrifying supervisor Erza Scarlet, a redhead with a talent for punishment. She was also a close friend to Lucy, something that Natsu was grateful for, although he wished that the girl had more friends.

President Jude Heartfilia was a strict father. Lucy wasn't allowed out much and spent a lot of time inside the walls of the White House. It was also instructed to the male Secret Service agents that any contact with her was strictly forbidden by her father, unless absolutely necessary. That irked Natsu. Lucy needed friends and Erza wasn't enough, no matter what her father said.

And people thought that she was stuck-up and rude because she didn't talk to anyone. It wasn't her fault though. Natsu had seen her stop to help injured animals, had watched as she fed the homeless, had seen her smile at children and pass them candy secretly and wished people well on their way. And none of it was faked, she was a genuinely kind hearted person that was attacked by society and the media for no other reason than that her father was the president. He hated it.

Lucy said something to Erza, who nodded and turned back to Gray and Natsu.

"Miss Heartfilia is going to the library. Fullbuster, you can check in but Dragneel, you're coming with me," Erza said.

"What?" Natsu said, confused. Once they were in the White House, usually only Erza stayed with Lucy. He looked behind Erza at Lucy, who was standing awkwardly and waiting for them.

"She has requested to speak with you," Erza shrugged. Natsu knew that Erza didn't agree with the President's orders either.

"It's against protocol," Natsu said weakly.

Erza glared at him until Natsu nodded and followed her. Gray walked off, his shoulders slumping as he was off duty. Natsu was almost jealous of him but more curious as to why Miss Heartfilia wanted to talk to him.

They walked the through the halls of the East Wing until they headed into the small library that Lucy practically lived in. She had a fondness for books that Natsu didn't understand. Once the three of them were inside, Erza nodded to Lucy and then left, shutting the door behind her.

Natsu frowned and looked around, unsure of what he was supposed to do. Anxiety filled his chest, this was breaking a direct order from the President and it didn't sit well with him, no matter what he thought about the order.

"I'm sorry if this is uncomfortable for you," Lucy said quietly, sitting on her favorite chair, but the window. The sun shone down on her, illuminating her and making her hair shine. Natsu swallowed.

"It's fine," he said. "But why did you want to speak with me?"

Lucy smiled and gestured to the seat in front of her, "Would you sit down? It's a little weird to talk to someone who's standing up the whole time."

Natsu nodded and sat, looking at Lucy directly for what felt like the first time. He'd seen hundreds of photographs of her, had watched her in numerous outings, but he'd never felt like he'd seen her until that moment. Her eyes were big and round, and a deep brown that captivated him. Her blonde hair was tied back, but strands of it still fell over her face and down the nape of her neck. His eyes followed those strands down her neck, taking in the soft look of her skin and before he looked to low, he drifted back to her face with the button nose and the luscious pink lips. She was beautiful.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Natsu asked her, clearing his throat and looking away.

"Well," Lucy hesitated. "I didn't really have a specific topic in mind," she laughed nervously. "I really just wanted to talk to you."

Natsu looked at her, she looked embarrassed. She was blushing and looking out the window. Natsu felt a strange thump in his heart.

"Why- why do you have so many books?" he blurted out, desperate to make her feel better.

Lucy looked surprised, "They're my family."

She said it so simply, so matter-of-factly that Natsu was taken aback. Lucy smiled a small smile and clutched the book she was holding to her chest.

"I don't have a lot of people to talk to," she said quietly. "So these characters and their lives become my refuge. When I feel alone, I have somewhere to turn to."

A small, sad smile rested on her mouth and Natsu became angry.

"No," he said, standing up.

"No?" Lucy repeated, confused.

Natsu held out his hand to her, throwing away any hesitation he felt because of his orders not to talk to her.

"You're not going to have friends that only live in your head anymore, Lucy Heartfilia," Natsu said. Lucy grasped his hand, and Natsu found that he was right, her skin was soft. His voice was gentler when he spoke again. "I'm going to be your friend from now on."

Natsu felt something unknown well in his chest when her eyes filled with tears and a heartfelt, happy smile broke across her face.

"Thank you, Natsu."

* * *

 **This is the first installment for this story. I don't know when the next one will be up, but I feel like this could be a big story. I may even make it it's own story, just depends how it goes :)**

 **AJ x**


	3. Ugly Sweater

**Prompt:** Lucy knits an ugly sweater and forces Natsu to wear it

* * *

 **3:** **The Sweater**

"Not a chance in hell," Natsu said staring in disbelief that the monostrosity that Lucy was holding up for him. "No. No way."

"Aw, why not?" Lucy pouts. "It's so cute!"

Natsu's eyes widen in utter incredulousness at what Lucy just said. Cute? She thought this was cute?

"Lucy, that – " Natsu was cut off by Gajeel.

"Jesus, that's the ugliest damn sweater I've ever seen," he said.

Natsu sighed in relief, he wasn't the only one who thought that it was ugly. He looked back at Lucy and fear struck him. Lucy's eyes were welling up and tears were flowing down her cheeks, she was pouting.

"You – you really think this is ugly, Natsu?" She sniffled.

Natsu groaned internally. He hated it when Lucy cried. She got all teary and made weird noises and usually didn't talk to him for a while.

"No – no, it's not ugly at all," Natsu said, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand.

"Lucy," Happy said, flying over from the bar where he was talking to Gray. "Why did you make such an ugly sweater?"

Lucy's mouth opened and a wail came from it. Suddenly, Erza and Mirajane were on Natsu.

"Why did you make Lucy cry?" Erza demanded.

"Why is she crying, Natsu!" Mira cried.

Natsu looked around the guild for support, but everyone was either ignoring the situation, or grinning at him with evil looks in their eyes.

"I don't – I didn't – " Natsu stuttered.

"I – I made this sw-sweater for N-natsu," Lucy sobbed, holding up the sweater to Erza. "But he t-thinks its u-u-u-ugly!" She cried hard and loud, Natsu started to sweat and backed slowly away from the three of them.

Mira and Erza turned to glare at Natsu. Erza thrust the sweater at Natsu, who caught it in his arms and stared helplessly at the mound of fabric knitted into the ugliest pattern of the weirdest colors he'd ever seen.

"Lucy, is there anything you want to say to Natsu?" Erza asked her, patting Lucy's hair.

Lucy stood up and nodded, wiping her eyes.

"I stayed up all weekend knitting that sweater," Lucy said, wiping her nose. "I wanted to do something really nice for you. I know you can make fire, Natsu, but I thought that sometimes in your house you might get cold." She sniffed again and hiccupped.

Natsu felt guilt flowing through his body. Lucy just wasted her whole weekend on this sweater that he was never going to wear that he didn't need, because she was worried he would get cold? He groaned internally and put a forced smile on his face.

"I – I really like it, Lucy," Natsu said, holding it up.

Her face immediately brightened, "Really?"

Natsu nodded stiffly, "Of course."

"Will you wear it?" Lucy asked, her eyes shining.

Natsu gulped and through the sweater over his head, pulling it down and grimacing. It was putrid.

"Oh, Natsu, it looks so good on you," Erza said with a smile.

Lucy hugged him, "Oh, thank you Natsu. This means so much to me."

Natsu patted her back, "No problem, Luce," he said.

Lucy pulled back and smiled at him, "You're the best, Natsu."

Natsu gave what passed as a smile to her, trying to ignore the sniggers of the guild around him.

Suddenly, there was a flash of light and Natsu was blinded momentarily.

"What the – " He blinked and saw Lucy, grinning evilly at him holding a camera.

"Gotcha," she winked.

Natsu had been tricked! Lucy had tricked him into wearing the ugliest sweater in the history of ugly sweaters and she was going to get it now. She must have noticed the change in his expression because she threw the camera at Erza and yelled, "keep it safe" before sprinting out of the guild, with a mad Natsu chasing after her.

Oh yeah, Lucy was going to get some payback for this one.


	4. Roadtrip: Part One

**Prompt:** Lucy and Natsu go on a road trip

* * *

 **4: Roadtrip - Part One**

This wasn't the first road trip they've been on, but it was the first road trip of it's kind.

Usually when they went away, it was for a mission and it was with Happy. Or it was to relax and Erza, Gray, Wendy and Carla were with them. But not this time. This trip was purely Natsu and Lucy, away on a leisurely weekend with no one else around and for some reason, even though it wouldn't be the first time they would be alone, Lucy was nervous.

It could've been because it was Cana and Mira who organised the trip. Or the nonchalance that Natsu displayed while accepting it, or Gray's grin when he looked at her. Everything about the whole thing was unnerving.

Natsu and her. Alone. There would be no annoying blue cat hovering over them. It would be just the two of them. Why was Lucy completely freaked out by that concept?

She had her bag in hand, and couldn't seem to step outside her door. Suddenly, it opened, smacked her in the forehead and she flew backwards with a yelp.

"LUUCCCYYYYYY," Natsu was yelling while he opened the door.

Lucy put a hand on her head and glared at him. Natsu stared down at her with a confused expression.

"What are you doing on the floor?" He asked her.

Lucy continued to glare, stood up and then walked over to him.

"What's with your face? It looks weird," Natsu said, staring at her.

Lucy clenched her hands, and then, "LUCY KICK!"

Natsu flew backwards down the stairs. She heard Natsu groan, picked up her suitcase and stomped out the doors. Somehow, all her anxiety had disappeared.

* * *

"One bed?" Lucy felt all of the blood drain from her body.

Natsu, seemingly uncomprehending of the situation, threw his bags on the floor and jumped onto the beg, laying spread eagle and letting out a big chuckle.

"Isn't this great, Luce? The bed's really comfy!"

"Ah, sure," Lucy said, all those nerves from earlier coming back and creating butterflies in her stomach. "It's great," she said with a forced smile.

Natsu sat up and looked at her with a tilted head and raised eyebrow, "You all right, Luce?" He asked.

Lucy swallowed and nodded, "Sure. But, I mean, there's only one bed. For both of us."

Natsu looked at the bed and shrugged, "So?" he said. Lucy stared at him. "It's not like we haven't slept together before."

Red flooded Lucy's cheeks, "Don't say it like that," she murmured, embarrassed. "It sounds like – " She stopped. "Are you hot? I'm hot. I need some water. Hey, lets go swimming!"

Natsu brightened, "Okay, sure. Let's go!"

Lucy sighed, this was going to be a long trip.


	5. Fiery Hearts : Part Two

**5: Fiery Hearts (previously known as The First Daughter and the Bodyguard) – Part Two**

It had been three weeks since the day in the library and Lucy had never felt lighter. There was no longer a weight on her shoulders that she didn't remember being put there. The fictional characters she had relied upon were becoming distant memories, replaced by the ever-grinning Secret Service Agent Natsu Dragneel.

Of course, he only grinned and laughed with her while they were in the security of her little library in the White House, while her Erza or Gray Fullbuster were on duty, guarding them from anyone who might tell her father. It was lucky that her library was tucked away in a forgotten corner, because otherwise they'd be at more risk of Lucy and Natsu getting into trouble.

Natsu had surprised her. When she'd first been introduced to him, his strangely pink-toned brown hair, and serious face had put her off him. He seemed very distant and cold. But the longer that she was around him, the more she found herself drawn to him. In moments that he thought no one was looking, she'd see little smiles cross his face, as if he was remembering something nice that happened to him in the past. Or she'd see him offer a small kindness to someone, like picking up something they'd dropped.

When he held his hand out to her and declared that he would be her friend, Lucy had never felt so happy in her life. She'd read about people's hearts being filled with love, and being filled with joy and happiness, but until that moment she'd never known what that feeling was like.

She remembered, when her mother was alive, feelings of happiness of love and family. But it had been years since that and the feelings were almost gone. It was hard for her to admit, but Lucy didn't think she loved her father anymore. Jude Heartfilia was gone. He died with Layla. He was no longer a father than a reluctant guardian of a child while he ran a country. She couldn't remember the last time they spent time together that wasn't a photo-op.

Lucy sighed and looked out the window, tucking her feet underneath her and cuddling her book to her chest.

"Are you all right, Luce?" Natsu asked.

Lucy's cheeks warmed at the use of her nickname. Natsu was the only one who called her that.

"Yeah," Lucy said brightly. "I'm feeling good."

Natsu raised his eyebrow, "If you say so."

Lucy smiled, "I promise."

"You're holding that book pretty tightly," Natsu said. "What is it?"

Lucy looked down, she was holding it so tightly that her knuckles were turning white. She let go and looks at the cover, she didn't need to she knew what it was but she looked anyway.

"It's a first edition of _Alice in Wonderland_ ," she said. "My mother used to read it to me before I went to sleep when I was little."

Natsu shrugged, "I've never read it."

Lucy stared at him, "What?"

"I'm not much of a reader," He said, looking around and frowning.

"You've been in this room nearly every day, surrounded by books and you've never picked one up," Lucy said, her voice ringing with disbelief.

Natsu almost blushed, "I didn't know which one to pick up."

Lucy giggled, "Well, you can't have this one. But I'll find something for you." She placed her beloved book on her chair and wandered around the room, thinking about Natsu.

In three weeks, all they had talked about was her mostly. He was constantly asking her questions, and then making jokes. She'd never laughed so much, but she had forgotten to ask about him.

"So what do you like?" Lucy asked him.

Natsu looked surprised, "What do you mean?"

"Well, do you like superheroes? Or magic? Or fighting, or real life things?" Lucy asked.

Natsu grinned that grin that Lucy liked, "Dragons," he said.

"Dragons?"

"Yeah, they're so cool. They can breathe fire," Natsu spoke with so much enthusiasm that it made Lucy giggle again. Honestly, she wasn't entirely surprised. During the last few weeks, she had seen his boysish enthusiasm for life come through every ow and again. She knew that he took his job very seriously, but when he was relaxed, he was more like a child than an adult.

"Okay, so I'll try and find a book with Dragon's in it," Lucy said.

"Awesome," Natsu grinned.

Lucy looked around and then thought for a moment, looking at Natsu and realized that no matter what she picked, he probably wouldn't read it. Or it would take about seven million years for him to get through it.

"What – what do you think about comic books?" She asked him hesitantly. She didn't want him to think that she doubted his intelligence or anything like that.

"Oh man, those people that draw those things are so cool!" Natsu said, clearly oblivious to Lucy's concerns. "I wish I could do that but I suck at drawing."

"Well," Lucy said, deciding on what she'd give him. "This isn't your typical comic book, it's actually from Japan. It's manga. But it's really good," Lucy held out a colored graphic novel to him.

Natsu took it in his hands and looked it over, "Fairy Tail?" He asked.

"Fairy Tail," Lucy said with a smile.


	6. Right or Wrong?

**Prompt:** Lucy is injured during a mission.

* * *

 **6: Right or Wrong? Who knows.**

"Fire Dragon Wing Attack!" Natsu roared. His flames burst forth and he hurtled himself towards his target. The prick had hurt Lucy, almost enough to make her cry, it as unforgivable.

In one attack, his opponent was on the ground, knocked out. Natsu stood over him.

"No one hurts Lucy and gets away with it," He growled.

"Yeah, you big meanie!" Happy chimed in. "Way to go Natsu!"

The pair high fived and grinned wildly at one another.

"Natsu," Lucy said weakly. Natsu turned and looked at his friend. Lucy was holding a hand to get head, covering up the gash on her forehead. Seeing that made Natsu's stomach churn furiously. "Don't you think you went a little overboard?" Lucy asked, her face a mix of exasperation and amusement.

Natsu turned and looked around, he didn't really see what the problem was. The guy was down. Sure there was a big crater in the ground and a few trees were on fire, but that totally could've been there before they got there.

Natsu turned back to Lucy and shrugged, grinning at her. "Nah, seems pretty good to me!"

"Yeah, this is normal for Natsu. I thought you'd know that by now, Lucy, but you are pretty dumb," Happy said.

Lucy glared at Happy. "Shut up cat!" She snapped. She shook her head slightly and winced.

"Are you okay?" Natsu asked, rushing to her side.

Lucy nodded, using Natsu's arm as a brace for her to lift herself up. She almost fell, but Natsu didn't help her. He knew that Lucy hated appearing like she was weak, there were things he knew he shouldn't help with, no matter how much he wanted to. When she was standing, she looked at Natsu and smiled.

"Thanks," She said.

"No problem!" Natsu said happily back.

Lucy looked around, "I guess we can finish the job now," she fiddled with the bag of jewels over her shoulder. "We should probably get out of here before someone sees us."

Natsu shrugged, "All right."

Lucy went to walk, but stumbled. Natsu caught her just before she hit the ground.

"You know," Lucy breathed. "I don't think I'm okay." Then she closed her eyes.

"Lucy!" Happy cried, "Is she okay?"

Natsu frowned and picked her up.

"Yeah, I think she's just knocked out. She'll be okay," Natsu said, looking down at her. He shifted her in his arms so that her head wasn't hanging back and it rested on his chest.

"What are we gonna do?" Happy asked him.

"Finish the job, of course!" Natsu said. "Lucy's gotta pay rent somehow, right?"

"Aye, sir!"

Natsu carried her all the way into Clover with happy flying beside him. They reached the store the jewels belonged to and collected the reward, which was enough to pay Lucy's rent and to buy enough fish for two weeks. Happy was really happy.

"Natsu," Happy said.

"Yeah, buddy?"

"We should probably get on a train, you know, to get home faster. Lucy's not looking to good," Happy said with concern in his voice.

Natsu's stomach dropped at the thought of catching the train, but he did it. He'd do anything for Lucy and Happy was right, she did look pretty pale.

Lucy woke up after Wendy healed her and looked around the room. Natsu let out a sigh of relief.

"Where am I?" She asked.

"Back at the guild," Natsu said. "You've been sleeping for ages."

"What happened?" Lucy asked, a frown on her face.

"You don't remember?" Wendy asked her.

Lucy shook her head, "Not really."

Natsu grinned, "We totally beat the robbers. They hit you on the head and you passed out, but Happy and me finished the job and got your rent money."

Lucy looked at Natsu for a moment, "So, what you're saying is, instead of taking me to get medical treatment, you finished the job?" She sounded mad. Why did she sound mad?

"Yeah?" Natsu said, confused.

Lucy sighed, "I'm too tired to argue about this."

Natsu and Happy looked at each other and shrugged, argue about what? They had no idea. They finished the job didn't they? And Lucy's rent was paid.

"All right, well we're gonna go get some food. Do you want something, Luce?" Natsu asked her.

Lucy said she didn't. Just as Natsu was leaving the room, he heard her whisper "Thank you."

Natsu couldn't wipe the grin off his face.


	7. Naughty Dreams

**Prompt:** Natsu is having bad dreams.

* * *

 **7: Naughty Dreams?**

Natsu was sleeping on her bed after lunch and Happy had gone to find Carla, so Lucy was alone in her apartment with the snoring monster, worried that he might spit fire and burn down the place if he was any louder.

"Lucy," he murmured in his sleep.

Lucy looked at him and saw a small smile on his lips. She felt a strange tug at her heart, and swallowed. Oh no, she would not, would not ever allow herself to feel like that about Natsu! He was her best friend!

He sighed in his sleep and pulled one of her pillows to his chest and murmured her name again. Lucy stood and walked over to him, a pushed a strand of hair from his forehead back into place.

Suddenly, she felt his hands on her breasts and saw that same soft smile on his face, and he murmured her name again while he squeezed her breasts. She was to shocked to move.

"NATSU!" Lucy screamed, snapping out of her haze of confusion and whacking him on the head with her hand.

Natsu sat up, "What the hell was that for! I was having a good dream!" He yelled.

Lucy crossed her arms and stared at him in horror. What the hell was he dreaming about?

"YOU'RE SUCH A PERVERT, NATSU!" Lucy screamed.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?"

"YOU WERE GROPING ME IN YOUR SLEEP!"

"WHY WERE YOU NEXT TO ME THEN?"

"BECAUSE YOU KEPT SAYING MY NAME! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DREAMING ABOUT?"

Natsu blushed and didn't answer.

Lucy felt horrified and elated at the same time. Was Natsu… Was Natsu having a naughty dream about her?


	8. NaLu Week 1 2015

**Hey! It's been forever since I uploaded anything! SORRY!**

 **Anyway!**

 **NALU WEEK IS HERE. Hopefully I'll be uploading a story everyday, but you know know how life is gonna kick ya in the balls..**

 **Here's entry 1.**

* * *

 **Prompt: Laughter**

"No, no, don't come any closer," Lucy held up her gun, pointing at the chest of the man before her.

"Aw, you really think that little things gonna stop me?" He grinned wickedly and Lucy's eyes widened, she took a step back, her heart racing.

He took three steps towards her with that grin still plastered on his face, until her gun was pressed against his chest. He looked down at it, then looked back up with a raised eye brow, like he was was mocking her. Asking her if she was really going to do anything to stop him.

Lucy looked down at her hand, at her fingers pressed against his chest - his well defined and bare chest - and lowered her hand in defeat.

"Yes!" Natsu shouted in victory. Lucy swallowed and allowed herself to be picked up and slung over his shoulder, a great 'humph' escaping from her lips.

"I was always gonna win this battle Luce," Natsu said, tapping her ass with his hand.

"Hey, stop that you pervert!" Lucy yelled, punching his back weakly with her fists.

But he was right, there was no way that she could resist him when he was acting like this. She only put up that weak fake gun defense so she could save a little bit of face. His playful manner was his undoing.

Suddenly, she was flung from his shoulders and on to her back, landing on the couch with him laying on top of her. His body molding into hers. She tried to hide the gasp that escaped her lips.

His lips were on her neck, nibbling at her skin, his tongue skillfully circling and making her body tingle. He moved up, towards her ear and his breath tickled her. Lucy eyes closed in pleasure; her fingers dug into his skin, pulling him in closer to her.

Somewhere in the back of her pleasure-ridden mind, she remembered that her roommate was going to be home any second.

She breathed his name, "Natsu," but he took it as encouragement, and his lips moved to hers, his hands in her hair, his legs wrapped his hers. She could feel every part of him and she couldn't resist it. She began to take her shirt off, his face grinned down at hers. He helped her out and when he threw it away, he roughly, sexily lowered his mouth back to hers, kissing her with an intensity that she had missed the last few days.

The roommate was forgotten…

…Until the door opened and they heard a surprised gasp. Natsu grunted in irritation as he broke the kiss, and Lucy looked over at Erza was wide eyes. She was standing in the doorway, staring at them with such embarrassment and shock that her face was turning as red as her hair.

"I – I – I, ah, you – " Her stammering brought up a fit of giggles inside Lucy. Her body began to shake with laughter, causing Natsu to look down at her hide his head behind her head and start laughing as well.

Erza, still uncertain of what to say or do, turned around in a circle before picking up the bag of clothes she had obviously just bought, and left, closing the door behind her.

Lucy, unable to contain it any longer, burst out in laughter. Tears streaming down her face and Natsu rolled to the space on her side, doing the same.

When they settled down again, Lucy snuggled her head into his chest, and Natsu wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer, and laying a kiss on the top of her head.

"I could listen to you laugh forever," He whispered.


	9. NaLu Week 2 2015

**NALU WEEK #2**

 **Prompt: ** Feed My Desire

 _College AU at a bar. Includes Gruvia._

* * *

Natsu stared across the bar at her, the blonde who radiated light and had stolen the attention of every man in the room.

She was breathtaking. Blonde, brown eyes, absolutely beautiful, and a generous chest that had him thinking all sorts of nasty things. But that wasn't the thing that drew his attention the most, it was that shine in her eyes when she laughed. That playfulness in her smile and the kindness in her heart that she just couldn't hide.

He took a sip of his beer and turned away, back to the conversation his friends were having.

"If you say one more perverted thing about Juvia, I swear to Mavis I will knock you the fuck out," Gray threatened Loke.

Natsu would usually have something to say to either of them, but his mind was preoccupied. He didn't hear Loke's response, or care that Elfman was having to hold Gray back from pummeling him.

Instead, he did what he never, ever, did. He made the first move.

He walked over to the blonde girl.

She saw him coming. Her eyes widening a little in surprise, she looked away blushing, making Natsu's heart race a little faster. She turned back to the conversation she was having with the friend that Natsu couldn't see.

He swallowed the nervousness coming up in his throat.

"Natsu?" He heard a familiar voice call his name.

"Juvia?" He asked, confused and surprised. He didn't think she was going to make it out tonight because she had a friend coming into town. Realisation struck him. The blonde girl must be the friend.

Juvia smiled at him, "Hey, I wan't sure if I'd see you here. What are you up to?"

Natsu glanced at the blonde girl, and Juvia, being as perceptive as she was, smiled slightly, glancing between them.

"Nothing, just came to say hi," Natsu lied smoothly. "Your boyfriends about to get into a fight with Loke, though." He said.

Juvia sighed and stood. "That Gray," she shook her head, grinning affectionately. "He said you weren't going to go out tonight," She put her hand on his arm. Natsu shrugged. "Listen, this is my friend, Lucy," Natsu's heart skipped. Lucy, the blonde girls name was Lucy. "She's new in town. Lucy, this is Natsu, Gray's best friend."

Juvia smiled at them as the awkward tension rose between them.

Natsu cleared his throat, "Hey," He said to her, offering his hand.

Lucy, blushing slightly and darting quick glances at Juvia, took his hand and said hello in a quiet voice.

"Could you keep her company while I sort out Gray?" Juvia asked.

Natsu nodded, feeling strangely breathless. Juvia was a goddess.

Satisfied, Juvia left, and Natsu found that he was alone with Lucy. He sat down on the couch where Juvia had been sitting, and Lucy sat down beside him.

The conversation started out awkward.

He asked her where she was from and she replied Crocus. He asked how she knew Juvia, she said they were in middle school together. He asked how long she was staying, she said she was moving to Magnolia for university.

Natsu felt his heart leap into his throat. They would be in the same school.

Lucy hesitated, but asked him if he'd lived in Magnolia is whole life.

And then, when he started talking about growing up and his family, it seemed like all his nervousness vanished and so did hers. They talked without pause for the next two hours. Natsu had never felt so connected to someone in his life, and when she turned that smile on him, he felt such a deep desire for her that it shocked him.

The bar called for last drinks and he realized that Juvia hadn't come back for Lucy. Again, he mentally thanked her for being a complete and utter goddess. He hoped Gray knew how great she was.

Natsu looked at Lucy and knew that he wanted to see her again. He _had_ to see her again. Lucy Heartfilia; everything about her was perfect.

"Would – are you free tomorrow night?" Lucy suddenly blurted out, surprising Natsu.

"Hell, yeah," He blurted out, embarrassing himself. His excitement got the better of him.

She giggled and stood up. Natsu's face flamed red with embarrassment.

"I'm staying with Juvia, pick me up at 7?" Lucy said. Natsu could see she was nervous, but he liked that she was the one asking. It just made her seem more perfect.

"I'll be there," He promised.

Juvia and Gray walked over to the two of them. Gray smirked at Natsu and winked, and Natsu wanted to punch him.

"Are you two ready to go?" Juvia asked them, smiling like she knew a secret.

"Yes," Lucy answered.

Natsu instinctually reached out and took Lucy's hand. She froze, looked down at it and then back up at him. He acted like he wasn't completely shocked at what he had just done.

He felt her fingers squeeze his and they walked outside together, behind Gray and Juvia, following them around the corner so they could get a cab.

Natsu slowed their pace a little bit.

"Is something wrong?" Lucy asked him, her voice trembling slightly.

Natsu shook his head, "Nothing at all," He said, grinning. "I just wanted a little privacy from that knucklehead."

A small smile played on her lips.

He leaned down and whispered in her ear, he felt her freeze.

"I'm really glad I met you tonight, Lucy Heartfilia," He said. He pulled back, just enough so that he could see her face, stared into her big brown eyes and then he kissed her.

The kiss was light, almost teasing. It was the opposite of what he felt on the inside. He wanted to take her right then and there. He wanted to ravage her, to snake his hands through her hair, lift her hips to his and pull her so close he didn't know where he ended and she began.

But he didn't do that.

He didn't even use any tongue. He just pressed his lips to hers, held her hand and then pulled back, looking at her with a smile.

She was a little breathless, and he discovered that loved seeing that expression on her face.

"I'm really glad I met you, too," Lucy said.

They smiled at one another and walked around the corner to Gray and Juvia. Gray was just putting his girlfriend into a cab. Natsu let go of Lucy's hand.

"Took you long enough," Gray said, glancing between the two of them.

Natsu shrugged, "Shut it, ice brain," He said, half-heartedly. He was too happy to form any serious insults at his friend.

Gray grinned at him. Lucy slid into the car beside Juvia. Natsu closed the door behind her. She wound down the window.

"Don't be late," She said with fake firmness and humor in her eyes.

Natsu grinned, "Wouldn't dream of it."

As the cab drove away and he heard Gray's chuckle, Natsu let out a breath and a giant smile broke across his face.

"Shut up, Gray," Natsu said, slapping his friend on the shoulder.

He had a date with Lucy Heartfilia tomorrow and he was certain that it would end in a much more dangerous embrace than that kiss. He couldn't wait to see her. She was the first girl he'd met in years that made him feel like he was flying just by holding hands.

"You look like a moron," Gray commented.

Natsu didn't care. He knew, he just knew, that she was the one. The only one that could feed his desire.

He fist pumped the air, all of his emotion released when he opened his mouth and screamed "Yes!" into the night sky.

Damn, he had a hot date to look forward to.


	10. NaLu Week 3 2015

**NALU WEEK #3**

 **Prompt: Comfort**

 _Canon-verse, Chapter 453, because this is what I wish Natsu was thinking when he was on the way to Lucy's. Sorry it's so short, but I really felt like this was all there was to it._

* * *

Magnolia had been evacuated, and everyone in the guild was trying to find some peace and a place to prepare before the war began.

Zeref was coming.

Natsu's body shook with rage at the Black Wizard. How dare he threaten Fairy Tail? How dare he threaten the world?

He would be defeated, and Natsu felt somewhere deep inside that it was him that would do it.

That nagging feeling, almost like recognition, almost like nostalgia, troubled him. And everything Zeref said to Natsu was cryptic. It irritated him.

So in preparation for war, there was only one place that he could go. Natsu and Happy knew that the only person they wanted to see was Lucy.

Lucy.

Just thinking about her made Natsu feel calm. The anger within him subsided, and was replaced with images of her smiles, her kicks, her scolding and the blush the sometimes crept over her cheeks when they got close…

The guilt that he had been shoving down inside of him about leaving for that year without her threatened to creep back into his stomach. She hadn't said much about it, but he had seen the change in her.

Before he left, Lucy had never really seemed like the kind of person that would get down about things easily. But now, it wasn't that she was getting upset, but there was a look in her eye, an expression of sorrow on her face that came more frequently.

He tried not to think about what she had been through, all alone.

Natsu stood out the front of her house, Happy floating beside him, staring up at the window. As much as his house with Happy was home, Natsu didn't feel complete without Lucy.

She was every comfort of home, and she was the only thing he wanted to see before darkness descended.


	11. Fiery Hearts : Part Three

**11: Fiery Hearts - Part 3**

* * *

Natsu looked forward to work in a way that he never had before. Despite the restrictions placed on him while Lucy was out of her library, he'd never felt so free to be himself. During his training with the FBI and his further training with the Secret Service, Natsu had to put on a face that he hated, a serious face that was all business. When off duty, and with his fellow agents, Natsu relaxed his stiff bodyguard persona to his more usual cheerful personality.

"You keep grinning like that, someone's gonna get suspicious," Gray muttered to Natsu.

Natsu scoffed, "I'm not grinning."

"You are," Erza said seriously. Nastu and Gray looked over at her. "Like a fool."

Natsu was sure that when people said it, it was usually said with a smile. However, Erza looked like she wanted to smack both him and Lucy over the head with a frying pan.

"It's been five weeks," Natsu said, leaning back on his chair and putting his arms over his head, propping his feet on his desk. "Nothing's going to happen if it hasn't been found out yet."

Gray scoffed the same disbelieving scoff that Natsu had just done and Erza sighed, rolling her eyes to the sky.

"You're a fool if you believe that," Erza said. "Suspicions have been raised with our supervisors."

Natsu raised his eyebrows and lowered his arms, "Who?"

"It doesn't matter who," Erza said. "But I think you should lay off for a while. Your job is at stake."

Natsu shook his head, "I don't care."

"You don't care?" Gray asked. "Are you crazy. This is your job."

Natsu shrugged, "Some things are more important. She's a good person, she doesn't deserve the treatment she's been getting."

"That's not our concern. All we have to do is protect her," Erza said forcefully. "Think of what would happen to her if you were discovered?"

Natsu frowned, he hadn't thought of that. "You make it sound like we're doing something dirty," he muttered. "It's not like that."

Gray snickered, "You wish it were dirty though, don't you, flame brain?"

"Gray, you're talking about the First Daughter. Have some respect," Erza snapped.

Natsu glared at the black haired Agent. "What Erza said."

Gray raised his eyebrow, "Great comeback."

"Shut up you icy prick," Natsu said.

"Get off it, you fiery moron," Gray said. "Stop being a kid. Erza's right, you have to be more careful. It's not just your ass on the line anymore, either."

Natsu shrugged. He didn't want to stop spending time with Lucy. But he didn't want to lose his job or get her into trouble, or anyone else.

What the hell was he supposed to do?

* * *

It was a rare occasion when the President cleared time on his schedule for dinner with his daughter and it had happened on a night that Lucy would rather it didn't. Natsu, Gray and Erza weren't the agents that escorted her today. It was their day off, taken because of the strict scheduling she had to provide the Secret Service of when she would be leaving the Residence. Those three were the only ones with the authority to protect her outside the gates because they knew her so well. It was one of the concessions that Lucy's father had made after months of good behaviour and subtle hints from her.

Lucy pushed her peas around the plate with her fork. She had no appetite.

"You're not eating?" Jude asked her.

"I'm sorry, father, I've lost my appetite," Lucy said.

"The chefs worked to prepare that meal for you, Lucy. You should show them the courtesy of finishing it."

Lucy hated it when he did that. He used that disapproving and disappointed tone while controlling what she did.

"Of course, father. How thoughtless of me," Lucy said, forcing the food down her throat.

"It's time that you start to think of other people, Lucy. You've always been selfish in that manner."

"Yes, father."

"Tomorrow afternoon you're attending a speech with me, it's of little importance, but the staff think that you not being present at more events has been the cause of some drops in the polls. Wear something suitable and smile. I don't need to tell you how important appearances are, do I?"

"No, father. I understand. I will be the perfect First Daughter tomorrow."

"Good. It's about time you understood what was at stake here. My campaign for reelection begins soon and this camp cannot be anything but strong."

"Yes, father."

"I'll see you tomorrow at 2 p.m. sharp."

"Yes, father."

With that, Lucy was left alone in the dining room, with only a single agent for company. She put her fork down, uncaring that she didn't know the agent standing silently behind her, and cried.

When Lucy went to bed that night and lay her head on her pillow, she heard the crumpling sound of a piece of paper. Frowning, she felt under the pillow with her hand and pull out a sheet.

 _Lucy,_

 _Sorry I couldn't see you today. I had one of the maids deliver this note for me. Her name is Levy – she's really nice, you should talk to her, she's really short and kinda looks like a pixie. Anyway, I just wanted to say that I'm really enjoying the manga, and I need the next one. So I'll see you soon._

 _Sweet Dreams_

 _N._

Lucy read the message over and over, a smile on her lips. She clutched the paper to her chest and fell asleep holding it, with a soft smile on her lips. For the first time in months, her dreams weren't filled with hopeless longing. They were filled with a light and fiery heart.


	12. Fiery Hearts : Part Four

**12: Fiery Hearts - Part Four**

* * *

Everything had to be done in secret. It was a hassle that Lucy hated, but in the end, it seemed worth it. Her visits with Natsu were becoming less frequent, which saddened her, but it appeared his bosses had become aware of the situation and wanted it to stop before the President found out.

So instead, Lucy had begun to befriend the maids and kitchen staff. It seemed that Natsu had spoken with them and they didn't seem afraid of her anymore. The girl, Levy that Natsu had told her about was fast becoming one of the best friends that Lucy had ever had.

Lucy had confided in Levy that she was writing a book, something that she had needed to hide from her father and everyone else that she had ever known. Levy, like Lucy was an avid reader and book lover. She had insisted on reading some of the book, which Lucy politely rejected, much to Levy's chargrin. But it had delighted Lucy that someone was interested in her work.

Lucy sat in her library, clutching her favorite book to her chest, and staring out the window to the White House gardens. They were beautiful, but they were so manicured. She craved something wild, in her soul, and she craved freedom. A tear slipped down her cheek.

The door to the library closed and Lucy looked to see who it was. She quickly wiped the tear away, but Natsu saw it.

He didn't say anything, which Lucy was thankful for, but he came and sat down in his chair and held her hand. Little things like this made all the difference for her, and he knew that.

"Hi," she said.

"What's going on, Luce?"

"Oh, I was just thinking about what it would be like to travel and have adventures."

"The same old thing, huh?" Natsu asked, grinning slightly. "Thought of anywhere else you'd like to visit?"

Lucy was becoming increasingly aware that he had not let go of her hand yet. It was making her heart race.

"I'd like to see what a party is like on Mykonos," Lucy said with a small smile.

"A party?" Natsu said with surprise. "Have you ever been to a party?"

Lucy shook her head, "No."

Natsu grinned, "Well, that's something we've gotta fix, isn't it?"

Lucy frowned, "But how?"

Natsu took his hand back, and Lucy felt the damp, coolness and emptiness recede back into her own. He shrugged.

"Dunno, but trust me, Luce. We'll find a way," he said confidently.

He amazed Lucy. She was confounded daily whenever they were together at his exuberance, his nonchalance, his goofy, cheeky attitude and that grin he gave her. He made her feel like anything was possible.

"Maybe," she trailed off, looking out the window again, and unconsciously curling herself into a ball. She didn't notice Natsu frowning at her as he saw her do it.

"Maybe what?" Natsu asked when she didn't go on.

"Maybe I could ask father if he'll let me go on a holiday," she looked at Natsu, but she knew her voice and her face held no enthusiasm, no hope. She saw the flicker of concern that crossed his features and it made her stomach flutter, there was at least one person in the world that was concerned about her. But she probably imagined it.

"That's a great idea!" Natsu said, jumping up. "You should ask right now."

Lucy stared at him, "What? Now?"

"Why not?" Natsu asked with a shrug.

"Because he's the President of the United States," Lucy said. "He doesn't have the time."

Natsu sat back down, "Yeah, it's not like you could call and ask one of his secretaries if he's available."

Lucy looked at Natsu with surprised and irritation. There was sarcasm and bitterness in his voice. What right did he have to feel those things? Lucy let out a breath and curled back within herself, looking out the window again with a small frown that was quickly smoothed over her face. She had had years of practicing a mask to take the place of her true emotions, a fake smile that convinced everyone that she was the happiest girl in the world. Eyes that did not betray how she really felt. And she wore it, for the first time with Natsu.

She turned to him, hidden by that mask.

"I'm very sorry, Natsu," she said in an apologetic, but not unhappy voice. "I'll make sure to take your advice into consideration. If you'll excuse me, I'll be late for lunch."

"Lucy, wait – " Natsu said, his eyes wide and his voice panicked. Lucy turned and her mask dropped when she knew he couldn't see her face.

She opened the door to the library and ignored him, a tear rolling down her cheek. Quickly before anyone could see, she wiped it away and walked to her bedroom. Erza, Gray and Natsu followed behind her silently, taking their positions along the wall as she moved.

She opened the door to her room and slammed it shut. One she was inside, alone again, she leaned on the door, her head in her hand, unable to stop the flow of tears coming from her eyes.

She cried, and slid down the door. She cried loudly, uncontrollably, with her throat catching in hiccups and hurting from the strain. She lay on the ground, curled into the fetal position, her blonde hair splayed on the ground and wet with tears across her face.

The floor was cold, and she shivered but couldn't get up. Her body was numb and lifeless, she felt worthless. What was the point to getting up, what was the point to living? She was Lucy Heartfilia, the First Daughter, the only child of the President, and all she could think about while she cried was how empty she felt and how much she wished she would just vanish from the world.

* * *

It took everything he had not break from his post, not to yell and cry out, not to run to her side and tell he was sorry for being such an idiot.

He listened to Lucy cry for an hour. Standing silently in the hallway, staring at the wall in front of him, wanting to break something, anything, just to stop from hearing those sounds. He'd never heard anyone cry like that before. She sounded like she was breaking, like she was carrying the weight of sadness from the entire world in her.

He wanted to help her. God, he wanted to help her. He wanted to take her to a see a professional, to give her friends that would always be there for her. But he was stuck, and he didn't know a way out.

Movement at the end of the hall caught his eyes.

"Agent Dragneel, Agent Scarlet," the voice of his superior, Agent Fernandez called to them. "Come with me. Agents Conbalt and Mine will relieve you."

Natsu glanced at Erza, and they followed Agent Fernandez silently to a private room down the hall.

He turned on them with a stern expression. Natsu felt his stomach drop.

"Agent Scarlet," Fernandez began.

"Yes, sir," Erza responded.

"I believe that you are a dedicated agent in the Secret Service, would you agree?" he asked.

"Yes, sir," Erza said firmly.

"And Agent Dragneel, could you say the same about yourself?"

"Yes, sir," Natsu said.

"Is that so?" Agent Fernandez turned a critical eye on them both. "If that is the case, might I ask why for the last few months Agent Dragneel has been having private meetings with Lucy Heartfilia under the supervision of Agent Scarlet, in clear violation of the commands of the President?"

Erza and Natsu both swallowed.

"Sir, if you'll allow me –" Erza was cut off by the raised hand of Agent Fernandez.

"I don't want to hear it, Erza. I've allowed this to go on for far longer than I should. Agent Dragneel will be removed from Lucy Heartfilia's service."

"Wait you can't - " Natsu protested he was cut off like Erza.

"Can't what, Nastu Dragneel? Can't allow you to keep your job? Can't stop you from committing career suicide?"

Natsu stared at Agent Fernandez, who sighed.

"It's for the best, Dragneel," he said.

"Pardon me, sir, but you're wrong," Erza said, her tone cut with anger.

"Excuse me?"

"That girl has suffered, she has been suffering everyday of her life. The only time I ever see a smile on her face, or a lift in her step are the days that she spends time with Natsu. You know the way that he tr – "

"Silence," Agent Fernandez demanded. Erza stopped talking. Natsu glared at him. "I understand your concerns. As the protective detail for the First Family, we are not here to participate in their lives, only to protect. We cannot allow ourselves in be invited into their personal lives."

"She needs help," Natsu said, uncaring of whether or not his supervisor would suspend him. "She needs to see someone!"

"That is not our business," Agent Fernandez said, turning his stare at Natsu. "You are both dismissed. I will see you, Agent Scarlet in my office tomorrow morning."

He left, leaving Erza and Natsu to mull over what had happened. Natsu shook with anger, and Erza looked sad.

He had to do something. He couldn't bear to hear her cry like that ever again.

"We'll find a way," Erza said quietly, surprising Natsu. The anger in her eyes echoed his own. He looked at her and nodded.

They would save her, they would save Lucy Heartfilia. Even if it cost them their jobs.


	13. Fiery Hearts : Part Five

**13: Fiery Hearts - Part Five**

* * *

There would be no vacation for Lucy. No more leaving the White House. No more unsolicited time spent with Secret Service Agent Natsu Dragneel, or with Erza, or even the ever silent Gray Fullbuster. The bruise on her cheek had healed. A mark given to her by her father when he learned of her disobedient behaviour. He called her a whore. Said that she was disrespectful. She should have been grateful for everything he'd given her, all she had to do was what he said.

Lucy touched her fingertips to her cheek, her lip trembling, huddled in soft blankets and mountains of pillows. She sat, staring at herself in the mirror on the wall, far from her. She looked so small. Her blonde hair had lost all signs of vibrancy. Her skin was dull. Her eyes lifeless. Lucy could barely recognise herself anymore.

She hadn't left her room in three days. She had been restricted to her quarters. Levy was the only person allowed inside, with meals, three times a day. They were her only consolation. Small smiles from her new, almost friend. Little notes passed to her in secret from the three people she missed like they were limbs.

 _Dear Lucy, never forget you are loved. - E._

 _Lucy. Here for you. - G._

 _Lucy, I really need the next chapter of Fairy Tail. So you better make sure it's waiting for me when I see you again. Keep smiling. - N._

She had not cried. That was the thing that surprised her the most. Even when her father struck her. There was nothing. No tears. No surprise. Nothing.

The only thing Lucy was afraid of was herself.

Because she no longer felt anything. She was numb.

She was nothing.

* * *

Agent Fernandez looked over at his sleeping fiancee, a soft smile on his face but a tight chest distracted him. Earlier in the day, he had been made aware that the First Daughter had been struck by the President. Her face had been bruised and she had been confined to her room. She also hadn't been eating.

The events were a shock to him. Jellal had known the President was a strict man. Harsh in the treatment of his daughter. To the world, he appeared a strong leader. He faced challenges head on, he presented a strong figure to the world, who stood by his words and promised to do the right thing even though it was hard. But Jellal's faith in his Commander was shaken. A strong man didn't turn around and strike his daughter for making a friend. A man didn't imprison his child or neglect her.

Jellal clenched his fists. If only he had been able to keep Natsu's visits secret for longer. He felt useless, unable to do anything except watch as an innocent and good person suffer.

"Jellal," Erza's voice was loud, surprised, insistent. "Jellal, look."

She had woken up and was staring at her phone. There was a message.

 _We can save her. I will expose it all._

There was no name, no sender. There was a video attached.

It was an image of security footage. Jellal's heart lurched. It was the video of the President striking Lucy.

Jellal looked at Erza, her eyes wide, pleading.

"I don't know if she's going to last the year, Jellal," Erza whispered. Her voice cracked. Her darkest fears spoken. Jellal hugged her tightly to him. He knew how much she cared for Lucy. After an accident a few years ago, Erza was told it was unlikely she'd be able to have children. And when she was assigned to Lucy Heartfilia, who was a few years younger, Erza was unable to hold back the maternal instincts she felt towards the girl, especially when Lucy had no mother of her own to turn to.

Jellal would do anything to make Erza happy. He could see nothing but obstacles and pain in their future. But he didn't care, because Erza was right. Lucy needed help, and she would get it, no matter the consequences.

* * *

Once Levy had returned home, she began the preparations. A photo of Lucy was attached to her computer screen. A reminder, so she would remember that everything she did was to help her friend.

Her fingers clicked over the keys as she accessed file after file, downloaded footage and saved documents. Her firewalls were perfect, her defence impeccable. She was one of the worlds best hackers, getting through C.I.A systems with ease. And she was working in the White House as a maid. Able to access the information she needed.

And now, she had a purpose and allies. Lucy Heartfilia was her purpose. She only hoped that it wasn't going to be too late.

"Did you do it?"

Levy turned and saw the tired and stressed looking Natsu Dragneel standing in her doorway.

Levy nodded, "Yes."

Natsu swallowed, "Do you think it's going to work?"

Levy sighed, "I think we might all go to prison forever if it doesn't."

Natsu shrugged, "As long as she's okay, then nothing else matters."

"It's going to take more than this just for her to be okay, you know," Levy said. "You haven't seen her the last few days, Natsu. I've never seen anyone look the way she does right now."

Levy closed her eyes, worry and anxiety curled it's way into her heart and she struggled to think clearly. She'd never been around anyone who suffered from a disease like depression before. She'd never witnessed someone withering away like Lucy was. The small minutes she spent in her room, bringing the First Daughter food she didn't eat, and messages from Natsu, Erza and Gray that lit a small fire in her eyes, were like a torture to Levy. She wanted to hug Lucy, to let her know she wasn't alone. But she couldn't, and she couldn't tell Lucy why, which was the worst part of everything.

* * *

 **THREE DAYS LATER**

* * *

"BREAKING NEWS: PHOTO OF PRESIDENT HEARTFILIA STRIKING HIS DAUGHTER"

"DOES THIS PHOTOGRAPH PROVE DOMESTIC VIOLENCE RAMPART IN THE WHITE HOUSE?"

"'IT'S TRUE! THE PRESIDENT ABUSES HIS DAUGHTER' ACCORDING TO INSIDE SOURCES"

"REAL OR DOCUMENTED? PHOTO ALLEGES PRESIDENT STRIKES HIS DAUGHTER"

Lucy Heartfilia never got to see the headlines around the country and the world. She didn't know that a grainy black and white photograph was released to the media, allegedly showing the moment that her father hit her. She'd spent six days without speaking, without eating, without showering or leaving her bedroom. So when Levy heard the shower running, she sprinted to the bathroom to find Lucy passed out on the floor.

The headlines the next day were photographs of ambulances leaving the White House, questioning exactly what was happening to Lucy Heartfilia. There was only one paper that questioned why four Secret Service Agents and a maid in the White House had been arrested.


	14. BoyfriendGirlfriend

**Prompt:** Natsu and Lucy pretend to be in a relationship for a mission.

* * *

 **Boyfriend/Girlfriend**

"I'm so, so glad you've come," the old woman gushed to Natsu and Lucy, taking them both by the arms and pulling them inside her small house. "I'm just so happy the guild sent such sensible and loving young people."

Sensible and loving? Natsu and Lucy looked at each other with slight fear and confusion. Happy started to laugh, but Lucy used her free hand to cover his mouth before he blew their chance at getting rent money.

"It was no trouble, ma'am," Lucy said with a polite smile. "We're happy to help."

"Oh, please, call me June," June pushed both Natsu and Lucy down onto the couch. "Oh, you two, you're just as adorable as I imagined."

Lucy frowned, feeling strangely anxious.

"So, um, what exactly is the job you want us to do?" She asked.

There was something weird going on, she could feel it. Natsu was getting all twitchy beside her and Happy was hovering. Lucy wanted to hit them both, but remained as professional as she could.

"Oh, I'm an up-and-coming photographer," June said. Happy scoffed behind his paws, Natsu failed to hid his laughed it turned into a strange gurgling sound. Even Lucy couldn't help but look surprised. Up-and-coming wasn't often used too describe women who had to be at least 60. Luckily, June didn't notice. "And I wanted to take some pictures of couples from different guilds."

Couples?

Lucy froze.

"Huh?" Natsu and Lucy both stared at June, dumbfounded.

"Ex-excuse me," Lucy stammered. "We - us - what?"

"I can tell you're nervous, but I'm just so excited. When young people are in love, the photos just look so much better, more magical," June gushed.

"But we're not - " Lucy cut Natsu off with a punch to his cheek, which sent him spinning off the couch. Her professionalism had vanished, but June didn't seem to mind. Lucy could practically see her head was filled with romantic daydreams.

"We'd be happy to help you," Lucy said with fake cheer.

She turned to Natsu and Happy, who waas giggling behind his paws.

"If you mess this up and I don't get my rent money, I'll kill you both," she threatened.

"Aye, aye," Happy and Natsu saluted.

"She's as scary as Erza," Natsu whimpered quietly, so only Happy and Lucy could hear.

"Aye, but uglier," Happy replied.

Lucy's eye twitched.

The poses that June had Lucy and Natsu pose in were embarrassing and awkward. Lucy had to force herself to look comfortable, and her constant pinching of Natsu was the only reason that he was able to get through it at all.

It wasn't until June requested that Lucy lay on her back with Natsu on all fours on top of her, looking at one another like they 'wanted to devour each other' - those were June's exact words, Lucy nearly choked on her surprise - that Natsu and Lucy both started to feel a little uncomfortable in a different way to earlier.

Lucy's heart started beating faster, and Natsu blushed slightly.

And when June asked for the forehead touching, Lucywasn't sure who was burning hotter, her or Natsu.

When the photoshoot was finished and Happy's lovey-dovey teasing comments were being ignored by both Natsu and Lucy, June handed over the money and they walked away silently.

"I don't think we should tell anyone in the guild about that," Lucy said after a while.

"Aye," Natsu mumbled.

"That includes you too, Happy!" Lucy snapped at the blue cat, who was saying something about telling everyone.

Little did they know, June had sent the photos to Sorcerer Weekly and the entire country thought they really were boyfriend and girlfriend now.


End file.
